Third Time Lucky
by Kellifer
Summary: Jack O'Neill wasn't about to let Daniel die for a third time.


Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or events portrayed in Stargate SG1 but I like them a whole lot so use them in stories willy-nilly.

-Third Time Lucky-

"Okay, I'm going to tell you a story."

"Jack-"

"Now Daniel, I always listen to your long and boring stories, so it's your turn to listen to me."

"No you don't."

"Well, no I don't, but you're a bit of a captive audience at the moment so you don't have any choice."

"I think I'm going to pass out."

"Nope, not allowed. No escaping the story."

Daniel coughed weakly and Jack held him a little tighter, his hand splayed on his chest, reassured that the heartbeat beneath was still strong. He could feel the younger man shivering. They were alone as Sam and Teal'c had gone back through the Stargate to get help. Daniel had been in a half submerged temple, studying the inscriptions on the wall when a part of the roof had collapsed. Daniel had been pinned underneath a metal strut that wouldn't move. Teal'c, Jack and Sam had strained for over an hour trying to get it off before admitting it was beyond them. Teal'c dared not shoot Daniel free with his staff weapon, as there was a chance the blast would transmit through the metal pinning Daniel.

The water had only been about an inch deep in the chamber they were in when they had arrived. Jack was the first one to notice that it was rising.

He had pulled Carter aside and explained the situation. The temple had been right on a beach and over time the tide line must have changed. It looked now as if they had entered the temple at low tide. Jack had pointed out to Sam a watermark when he had pulled her aside that was only a couple of inches lower than the roof. He had sent Sam and Teal'c back to retrieve either more manpower, or at least get something that could be used as the jaws of life to free Daniel.

Daniel's strength was being sapped by the cold. Jack had scooted in behind him and propped him up. The water was now at their stomach level as they were sitting. Although Daniel was trying to be jovial, Jack knew that he was starting to really worry. Jack had started to really worry before Sam and Teal'c had even gone back through the gate.

They'd been gone an hour.

"Once upon a time there was this magical iron ring that transported people to other worlds."

"Oh god, Jack, just push me under will you?"

"Be quiet. Now, there was a group of four explorers that would regularly travel through this ring, more regularly than anyone else it seemed. There was a very pretty scientist, not you, a very stern alien, a very stubborn archeologist, yes you, and a really grumpy Colonel. "

Jack shifted to his knees so that he could prop Daniel up a little higher because the water had surged and reached their chests. His knees protested, ugly, glassy pain flowing through them, but Jack ignored it. He had no thoughts left for himself. All his attention was focused on the young man he held.

"The really grumpy Colonel had made the archeologist's life a living hell when they first met. He was mean and grumpy-"

"How many times are you going to say the word grumpy'?"

"Don't get lippy big guy. As I was saying, mean and quick to anger. He called the archeologist all kinds of names when he wasn't around." He felt a slight shaking that was Daniel chuckling weakly. "Stuff like nerd and dweeb and-"

"Yeah, I get it. No need to elaborate."

"Okay, okay, just adding colour to the story." Jack moved one hand from Daniel's chest to touch his forehead. Daniel was clammy to the touch and Jack's dread grew but he squashed it. "Anyway, this damn ner... archeologist came through the iron ring with the slightly miffed Colonel on their very first mission. He sneezed and made a general nuisance of himself."

"I want a story with a happy ending." Daniel's voice was fainter and it worried the Colonel.

"I'm getting there. As I was saying. The Colonel and the archeologist were captured by a very, very evil... guy. This very evil guy was going to shoot the Colonel, but the archeologist stepped in front of him at the last moment, saving his life by sacrificing himself."

"Jack-"

"Daniel, dammit, you interrupt more than my wife ever did. Now, the Colonel had been going through a pretty rough time of it... and had even pulled out his gun to shoot himself, not three weeks before this. That young archeologist stepping in front of him had saved him in more ways than one." Jack's voice was rough with emotion and he felt Daniel tense. He moved a little more as the water had edged higher, forcing Daniel as high up as his pinned leg would allow. "He thought the archeologist died to save him and it made him realize that he would never throw that kind of gift away. He would live life to the fullest because someone had thought him worth it enough to sacrifice themselves."

He looked down at the archeologist whose face had smoothed. He was out cold. Jack hugged him closer and his heart leapt as he heard Sam's voice calling their names and the sound of splashing that had to be more people than just Sam and Teal'c.

"That one man, twenty years younger, restored his life and his hope. He'll be forever grateful and he'll always owe a debt. He's also had to put up with this young guy dying twice already and it's just not funny anymore." Jack dropped his chin onto the top of Daniel's head. The water was up to the young man's chin. Jack tilted backward so his head was up a little higher.

He heard Carter's voice call out again, much closer this time.


End file.
